Hogwarts Middle School
by Raven Flaw
Summary: For Harry, going into middle school isn't a very big deal. But when you have to deal with a crazy best friend, the obnoxious new girl, the mysterious headmaster, and impeding doom, it kind if is a big deal.


So, this will be one of those fanfictions about everyone being muggles! So, in other words, no magic! All of this takes place in middle school, so basically it would be like starting in first year. Also, if I can really get into the story, I'll continue into high school! I doubt it though, so oh well. This is the only chapter to be in general view. So, the story will begin, now!

**WARNING:I have the tendency to break the fourth wall. Just ignore it.**

**Disclaimer: I lied! The story begins after I mention I don't own Harry Potter. Also, after I tell you that J.K. Rowling owns it. Also I do not own the moonwalk, or anything else I mention… That's not mine.**

_This is how we do it!_

Harry Potter was bored. As in he was _really _bored. Though what can you expect when he was forced to go over his Uncle Vernon's work speeches when all the other neighborhood boys were actually having fun. You might be thinking, Of course, a typical story, abusive relatives, and a crappy life for poor Harry.

Well, it isn't. Harry has a pretty normal life, living in Hogwarts, California. He doesn't live with his relatives, and his parents are still alive. In fact Harry was only at his Uncle Vernon's for the day, because his parents had some work to do.

Of course, Uncle Vernon was still very nasty.

Sorry, we're getting off topic here. Anyways, Harry had knocked over this really expensive vase trying to escape the horrifying household. Aunt Tuney (the only nice one of the Dursleys) was out shopping with his cousin Dudley.

Uncle Vernon had a very important speech to present at work, so that's how Harry found himself checking the man's speech.

So basically, Harry was very bored. All he needed was a bit of excitement and adventure. Maybe Uncle Vernon wouldn't notice if he slipped away for just one second…

Getting up from where he sat on the floor, Harry slowly made his way out off the front door, careful not to wake up his Uncle, who had decided to take a nap. Harry successfully made outside, and decided to have a dance of victory.

"This is how we do it! Go Harry! Go Harry! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"

Harry was dancing all over the place, elated to finally be out of there. Looking back on it, Harry probably should of toned down the dancing. He had moonwalked right into the neighbor's yard. This would have been alright in most cases, but this one had a particular pit bull chained against the fence. Harry turned around slowly, facing the huge dog.

Harry stood frozen, staring at the large, growling dog. Was the dog chained? No, not even a little reinforcement held the dog. It had foam coming of it's mouth, which the owners should probably check out. Harry and the dog stood about two yards from each other. The dog made the first move, and it lunged out at Harry. Harry let out a yelp and starting running for his life. The dog was following with it's angry barks directed at his opponent. Yes, this had become a game of life or death. Well, in a more dramatic sense.

Harry was still running for his dear life when he came across a tree and began to climb it. The dog was coming towards Harry, barking madly. Harry was still trying to climb the tree for all he was worth. The dog's barks got louder as it got closer. Harry finally got up the tree, right as the dog got the tree. Barking loudly, the beast backed up and tried to jump up the tree. Doing the same actions over, and over the nuisance of a dog started to bark, realizing it couldn't make it up there. This dog was pretty smart though, and knew that Harry had to come down eventually. Unfortunately, Harry also realized this, but Harry wanted to come down the victor of this terrifying battle. So he developed a plan, a very risky one.

So here was the plan: Harry would take a twig and call out to the demon dog. Hopefully, the demon would respond, stop barking, and look at Harry. Then Harry would take the twig and chuck at a far away tree. Maybe then the imp would run towards the twig allowing Harry to get down from the tree, and run to safety.

"Hey devil dog!"

The evilness of a dog looked up at his opponent, and saw the twig. Deadly Dog looked at the twig and stopped barking immediately. The demon eyed the twig warily.

"Hey you de- cutie! Catch!" Harry chucked the twig at another tree, and got ready to run. Deadly Dog started of toward the tree. As the demon picked up speed, Harry jumped from the tree, landing on his bum. He watched as Demon Dog ran into the tree, falling over. Happy about the dog's defeat, Harry set off to number four, Privet Drive, the victor in the deathly battle.

Harry was looking over his shoulder as he ran. He wasn't looking where he was going, and bumped into something. Something large, round, and alive. Harry looked up to see the very red face of his Uncle Vernon.

"BOY I WILL STRANGLE YOU! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON MY SPEECHES! WHY I OUGHTA KILL YOU!"

Harry looked at the very large man with a fiery determination. He had just took on a rabid pit bull, and now he had to deal with this?

"No! I'm not going to deal with this anymore! You treat me like dirt, and you hate me for no good reason!" Harry ignored the small number of neighbors who had come out to see the screaming match.

"BOY-HOW-DARE-YOU-SPEAK-TO-ME-LIKE-THAT! YOUR PARENTS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Harry stopped in his tracks.

"You know Malfoy?"

Uncle Vernon looked confused, but then his face got darker, and darker. He spoke to Harry in a low, low voice.

"Now listen here boy, I don't know how you thought you could confuse me, but it won't work. Now let's go inside, the neighbors are watching. Then I'll straighten you out."

Uncle Vernon reached out to grab Harry, but before he could, a hand grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"I don't think that will be necessary", said the cool voice of James Potter.

"Vernon, all the pleasure to see you." The voice of Lily Potter added.

"Normally I would ask if we could come in, but you are being such an unbelievable tard, that we must leave. Now."

The Potters left a very shocked Uncle Vernon and piled into the car. Not before Harry stuck his tongue out at his Uncle.

As they were driving home, Lily asked her son, "How did all that happen?"

"All I can say mom, is that the demon dog told me I could stand up for myself."

James and Lily Potter did not know how to respond to this.

&Harry&

The first thing I saw when I woke up was my mom smiling at me.

"Harry, time to get up for your first day of middle school!"

"Moooooommmm. May I please, oh please go back to sleep?" I was way too tired to get up.

"Maybe, considering you asked so nicely."

"Really?"

"No. Get your of your rump and take a shower. If you're not downstairs in twenty moments I'll, well you know what will happen."

I rushed to the bathroom, knowing _exactly_ what would happen.

Hey, maybe I had the courage to stand up to my Uncle, but I am worth nothing when it came to my mother.

I came down fifteen minutes later, smelling the aroma of bacon.

"Oooh, we're having back to school bacon? Great." I said, elated and hungry

"Er… Not exactly the reason." My father replied, looking anxious.

I started to frown, knowing this would not be good.

"Well Harry, you have to take the bus today."

"Wait. What? Are you talking about the bus that almost ran me over? Are you talking about the bus that has kids feeling the need to threaten me? Are you talking about the bus where I got my very first wedgie? Are you talking about where I-"

"Harry, stop being so dramatic. Your mother has to take a conference call in about five minutes. And I have to go straight to work.

"Harry, I hope you're not too mad." My mom piped up, obviously feeling bad.

I wasn't. Honestly, I was just really scared. Horrible things have happened on that bus. Some I was not comfortable talking about. My parents knew about my experiences on the deathly transportation.

"It's okay mom, I'm alright, I'll take the bus to school."

With that I realized it was time to go. I grabbed some bacon and headed off for the bus stop. Not before saying bye to my parents though.

When I got to the bus stop, there was only one other girl there. She noticed me almost immediately, and started to speak.

"Oh, hello there. I'm assuming that you're here to go to Hogwarts Middle School. Same here, and I'm heading into sixth grade. My name is Hermione Granger, but you probably don't know me. I just moved here from Maryland. What's your name?"

I stared at the girl, dumbfounded. How did she manage to talk so fast?

"Um… The name's Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. I'm also going into sixth grade." I managed to spout awkwardly.

"Harry Potter… Say, do your parents own the Potter Prank Parlor?"

Did this girl ever stop talking?

"Oh um, yes my Godfather and dad own the place."

"Really? I've never been a fan of pranks, they're very immature. I think that your dad should grow up, and go into a more suitable position, like law.

I stared to get angry with the bushy haired girl. Who did she think she was? Insulting my father right to my face. I was about to give her a piece of my mind, when a strangled noise could be heard down the street.

_"Great." _I mumbled to myself. _"The cruel bus has come to take me away. Hopefully Granger will feel the wrath of the bus."_

I smiled to myself, thinking about that last thought. Who knows? Maybe it could happen.

"Come on, Harry. We mustn't be late for the first day of school."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, but I got on the bus.

Cold, unfriendly, and it reeks of rats. The kids who are just about ready to ruin your life sit in the back. The bald and toothless driver gives you a creepy look, and says, "It's time for you to die." Or he says just says hello, I'm not sure. The seats are old and cracked, and one has a blood stain on it. All of this resides on the bus.

I tried to stay calm, hoping that I would make it out alive. I took a seat, and just my luck, she sits next to me.

"Harry! How are you? I haven't seen you all summer, and you never answered any of my calls. That's okay though because you just get cuter and cuter." The voice of Lavender Brown chirped all of this almost as fast as Granger.

"Hi Lavender… How are you?"

"Oh! I'm just great! I got my first perm and…" Lavender kept on going on and on, much to my annoyance. I tuned her out and surveyed the bus.

Not too much seemed to be going on, but Hermione was being questioned by Seamus Finnigan, a friend of mine.

After ten minutes of having to endure Lavender, they finally got to Hogwarts Middle School. Home of the Unicorn Narwhals. Headed by Albus Dumbledore.

The bus driver then yelled, "You won't make it out alive next time! Or he might of said to have a nice day. I'm not really sure which one he did say. Oh well, I bet he said the first one.

I was contemplating my thoughts, when the sight of the school shocked me.

The building was much, much bigger, than in Elementary School and there were eighth graders milling around the school lawn. I quickly saw my best friend Ron, and rushed over to him. His twin brothers, Fred and George, were handing out pamphlets to sixth graders.

"Hi Ron! How was your summer?

"Hello Harry, my summer was great. The craziest thing happ-" Ron was interrupted by George.

"Why hello Harry! Had a great summer I assume?"

"Yes, yes, but enough of the small talk! We have something quite important to sell to you." Ron's other brother Fred interjected.

"Guys, can you please stop it?"

The twins looked at Ron swiftly and said in unison, "No. Back to you though, Harry. We are offering to give you an elevator pass. For five dollars, of course."  
I looked at the twins with suspicion. The two were established prankers in the school. Could I trust them? Sighing, I took five dollars out of my pocket and handed them to Fred.

"Here, but if I find out there is no elevator, I'm telling my dad to ban you from the store for a week."

"Fine, but they are genuine."

"I'll tell him to ban Lee too, so you can't ask him to get your supplies."

Lee Jordan was Fred and George's best friend, and helped them out with pranks often.

Both twins visibly paled. "Here, take your darn money back." Fred thrust the money at me, and the two stalked off.

"Ron grinned at me, "Nice going Harry, now let's go. I'm pretty sure that we have History class together."

I grinned back at him. "You know that we do, but first, we have orientation."

Ron groaned, "Are you kidding me?"

I laughed loudly, "Nope."

And with that, we headed inside to start off Middle School.

**REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Yes, this is the start of a series, and I hope you enjoyed it. This will go on as if the years at Hogwarts. Yes, so their first year of middle school would be like their first year of Hogwrarts. Although Hermione is the new girl from Maryland. Here are some fun facts that you might want to read. I will be posting fun facts for most chapters, so here we go.

Hermione was bullied back in Maryland.

was born in 2002, and so were most of his friends. All still have the same dates though.

3. The biggest amount of romance you guys will get will probably crushes, but I'm not sure yet.

4. Hogwarts Middle School is a very odd school…

Hey guys, please review this story, because honestly reviews really do help me keep on going.

Thanks.

Raven Flaw


End file.
